QUANDO ACONTECE
by taynaraM
Summary: As vezes você pode não querer amar, mas você não precisa querer, basta conhecer quem é a pessoa certa.
1. Chapter 1

Em uma terra longínqua, um garoto que não deve mais ser chamado de garoto, pois tinha acabado _de completar 21 anos, apesar da pouca idade já tinha passado por muita coisa perdeu o pai e o irmão mais velho em uma batalha, e recentemente perdeu sua noiva Cho vitima de uma mordida de cobra, apesar de tudo não ter sido deixado as claras._

_Venha comemorar meu filho, é seu aniversário-falou a mãe bondosa._

_-já vou mãe -falou Harry._

_-Mamãe eu quero ele, é muito lindo, esqueceu que o meu esta quebrado-falou a jovem._

_-nosso tempo esta curto, seu pai e seu irmão vão partir hoje em guerra -falou a matriarca._

_-certo mamãe -rendeu se a garota._

_-Gina minha filha, prometo que depois eu venho comprar, mas agora vamos para o castelos ,eles devem estar nos esperando -e assim saíram para o castelo ,e não e que eles já estavam esperando as duas para partirem em batalha._

_-tomem cuidado vocês dois-falou Gina._

_-vamos tomar minha filha, se cuidem também viu vocês._

De_ volta para a terra distante .O jovem discutia com sua mãe._

_-Mae eu vou reconquistar aquele castelo sem, aquela era para ser minha casa com a cho-fala o garoto._

_-meu filho, aquele castelo foi invadido pelo exercito de Voldemort, é perigoso-ela fala ._

_-Eu sei mãe, ainda vou me preparar-fala o garoto._

_-Meu filho, você precisa esquecer a cho, você e muito jovem, tem direito de amor -ela fala._

_Passaram-se dias desde que seu pai e seu irmão tinham saído para batalha e Gina na vontade de comprar o violão que tinha visto saiu com o homem que dizia a amar ._

_-Sabe meu amor, não vejo a hora de você vir morar comigo -fala o homem._

_-Como assim?-ela pergunta ._

_-Ele vem chegando- ele responde ._

_-Vamos para casa, - ela saiu com o violão na mão e a outra entrelaçada na do garoto._

_já faz alguns dias que Harry havia contado a sua mãe sobre a reconquista do castelo ,e decidiu sair para ajuda na batalha contra Voldemort assim reassumiria sua forma e retomaria sue lar._

-Esta chegando a hora minha mãe, quero que quando eu for, a senhora vá para o castelo do Simas -fala o garoto.

-irei meu filho, e você prometa que vai tomar cuidado -pediu a mãe.

_Assim que chegou em casa, correu para abraçar seu pai e logo em seguida seu irmão ._

_-Que saudades de vocês-fala a jovem ._

_-Também estávamos minha filha-respondeu o pai._

_-como vai Ronald, sr Wesley-cumprimenta o jovem._

_-comigo vai tudo bem sr Thomas, e como vocês -fala o sr Weasley._

_- cada dia melhor, como foi a batalha?- ele pergunta._

_-Já vi que estou sobrando, vou me retirar-ela da um beijo no pai e no irmão e um selinho no namorado, subindo logo em seguida._

_ Preparando-se para viagem, Harry e os cavaleiros estavam organizando as armas e os cavalos para viagem, apos terminar foi conferir se sua mãe já tinha terminado tudo._

_-Terminou mar?-ele pergunta._

_-Sim meu filho, tem, mas algo para levar?-ela pergunta._

_-Não, já cuidei de tudo, podemos ir-ele fala ._

_ Com seu violão na mão, Gina estava tocando uma musica quando alguém bate na porta._

_-Pode entrar - ela fala._

_-Minha filha, gostaria de conversar com - fala a sra Weasley._

_-Sobre o que? ela pergunta._

_Sobre o Thomas- responde a mãe._

_-o que quer saber mamãe?_

_-Minha filha você esta certa de que quer realmente casar com o Dino?_

_-Tenho sim mamãe, ele me entende bem, me da carinho e o homem da minha vida- ela responde._

_-E se ele fosse capaz de esta se aproximando de você apenas por causa do dinheiro?-pergunta a sr._

_-Ele não seria capaz mamãe._

_Já fazia uns dias que os soldados, Harry e sua mãe viajavam para o castelo de um irmão do próprio, a viagem era longa e todos não tinham nada pra fazer só aguardar o oceano levar-lhes ao seu destino._

_-mamãe nos vamos ficar e treinar no castelo do Simas-fala Harry._

_- __Que bom meu filho -ela fala- vá dormir a viagem é longa._

_-Certo mãe, boa noite, - ele sai._

_ Depois que Gina teve aquela conversa com sua mãe passou parte da noite pensando, e quanto mais pensava chegava a conclusão, ele nunca faria nada disso. Será?_


	2. Chapter 2

_ O tempo que passava, Gina tentava convencer seu pai a fazer de Dino seu esposo colocando em pauta toda a capacidade do jovem._

_-Certo minha filha se é isto que você quer, faço do o seu esposo-fala o pai da ruiva que recebeu o maior abraço da filha, rezando o certo ,conhecia o garoto era bom moço._

_Já fazia duas semanas que Harry treinava junto com seus soldados, para sair e reconquistar seu castelo._

_-Então meu irmão quando irá partir?-perguntou Simas._

_-Hoje partiremos-ele responde._

_-Mamãe está com os nervos a flor da pele por causa da sua luta -ele fala._

_-ela tem que entender que eu sou um guerreiro a muito, e só parei por causa da morte acho, e agora é hora de retornar - ele desabafa._

_-tudo bem meu irmão, tome cuidado e quem sabe se você não encontra uma namorada nessa viagem - ele fala._

_-nunca mais irei me apaixonar por mulher nenhuma-fala Harry saindo._

_Já fazia mais de dois meses que Gina tinha noivado com Dino , ela achava que ele era a melhor pessoa do mundo para ela iria para o castelo que seria seu dote, para morar com ele a partir de agora._

_-Meu amor, nosso casamento está para acontecer, estou feliz, preciso tocar violão ou fazer alguma coisa - ela fala._

_-Eu acho que não, você irá me satisfazer - ele fala a puxando com brutalidade e a beijando tão fortemente que saiu sangue do lábio da garota, que separou bruscamente._

_-que você pensa que está fazendo?-ela pergunta, o que lhe rende um forte tapa ''TAP''._

_ Já estava terminando sua ultima batalha para que logo ele reconquiste seu castelo._

_-Pessoal armem uma barraca para acompanharmos que amanhã partiremos para reconquistar grifindor - ele deu a ordem._

_-Dino o que você pensa que está fazendo? - novamente ela pergunta._

_-JA DISSE, QUERO ME SATISFAZER É SÒ PARA ISSO QUE VOCÊ SERVE - ele gritou ou mesmo tempo dava outro tapa fazendo ela cair de joelhos._

_-você tem que me obedecer garota vai ser minha mulher -ele fala puxando ela pelo cabelo fazendo com que ela levantasse._

_-para Dino, isso dói - ela choramingou e ele deferiu um soco no estomago fazendo com que ela desfaleça de dor._

_Harry já estava algum tempo acampado para que seus guerreiros se recuperem da batalha que aconteceu a três dias logo eles estariam em ótimas condições de guerra._

_Depois que Dino mudara tão de repente com Gina, ela fez de tudo para agrada-lo e só o que conseguia era cada vez levar uma surra, estava ficando em depressão resolveu tocar um pouco , musica lhe acalmava._

_Ao começar a tocar Dino entra gritando._

_-QUANTAS VEZES EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO VOCE TOCANDO ESSA COISA-ele falava lhe surrando._

_-Dino ...pa...ra...-ela ainda tentou falar algo, mas só fez piorar e quando se deu por si estava caída no chão._

_Harry e os soldados se recuperaram em mais ou menos uma semana e Harry resolveu que estava na hora de irem partir para conquista do seu castelo._

_-VAMOS PARTIR PARA RECONQUISTAR GRIFINDOR. -Harry falou._

_-vamos - todos gritam e saem em seus cavalos._

_A uma semana atrás Gina tinha mandado uma carta para o seu pai querendo cancelar o seu casamento, era para ter escutado sua mãe , seu pai não recebeu a carta ou se recebeu não ligou pois mandou PEDRO um amigo da família._

_-Gina eu quero que você venha comigo, você me ama - Dino fala._

_-não Dino, eu não te amo - ela respondeu rebelde._

_Dino se irritou e deu um tapa nela que recuou._

_-O PEDRO FAZ ALGUMA COISA - ela gritou._

_-NAO A SR TEM QUE OBEDECER SEU FUTURO MARIDO - ele responde._

_Dino vendo que tinha total aprovação do homem a carregou para o quarto e lá a surrou._

_O cerco que Harry montava já estava armado, só esperando o momento certo para invadir o castelo._

_cada segundo que passava era a aproximação para a tomada do seu castelo._

_a oportunidade para fugir era perfeita, Dino estava dormindo-se não fizesse morreria ali ._

_Passou apenas 2 meses com ele e já estava cheia de hematomas no corpo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Gina corria desesperada, sabia que Dina estava logo atrás dela, se metia entre os arbustos e de longo escutava o som de cascos batendo contra a terra._

_Ela não podia gritar se não ele a acharia mais rápido ainda e lhe surraria novamente._

_Quando um soldado lhe acordou dizendo que Gina havia fugido, Dino saiu com um cavalo atrás da ruiva, ele sabia que só casando com ela teria aquele dote que a tanto desejava._

_ já montado em seu cavalo ele adentrou a floresta rindo e falando._

_-Gina meu amor eu vou te encontrar, você vai ser minha esposa, um obediente e amante esposa - ele falava e ria maquiavelicamente._

_No calor do seu castelo, Rony weasley pensava em sua irmã casula, sabia que esse casamento não era bom para sua pequena e a falta de noticias o afligia cada vez mais, ele sabia que tinha algo errado, e iria descobrir se estava acontecendo algo com sua irmã, se Dino fizesse qualquer coisa para sua irmã ele seria um homem morto._

_dentro da floresta os cavaleiros já estavam apostos do lugar que Harry estava ele comandava tudo e ao longo escutava cascos batendo em rochas._

_ sabendo que Dino estava bem perto, Gina resolveu correr pela parte da floresta que mais densa e rochosa, ao longe escutava._

_-Gina eu vou pegar você, e será uma esposa, carinhosa, dedicada, amorosa e deslumbrada com o maridinho . _

_Era escutando e correndo mais e mais, sabendo que um dia teria que parar se encontrasse alguém para ajudar ela poderia se livra do Dino._

_Todos estavam esperando apenas o sinal para agirem._

_Dino ja estava impaciente em perceguir Gina, não tinha nenhum cabimento, ela merecia uma ligação maior ainda._

_-GINA APARECE_

_gritou pois já tinha perdido a paciência._

_ Gina sabia que se não desse um jeito seria pega e foi nisso que ela viu uma movimentação na floresta e resolveu correr na direção do lago ._

_Rony sabia que tinha algo acontecendo pois sua carta não havia sido respondida e em seu coração uma dor era sentida, se falasse com seus pais eles não acreditariam ou se acreditassem iriam querer ir atrás, podia falar com algum de seus irmãos, mas eles eram explosivos demais, ele resolveu que daria um jeito nisso._

_ Enquanto corria naquela direção o medo aumentava, e se ali fosse alguém do exercito de Dino?, Ela literalmente estaria morta, porque Dino não teria a mínima, dó de surra-la até a morte, mas nessas era o único jeito, não tinha quebrado algum osso, apesar que dentre as surras ficava descordada._

_ HARRY sentia que tinha algo acontecendo, que logo descobriria o que realmente acontecia._

_Esperava o momento certo para mandar seus homens invadir o castelo, quando escuta um grito alto é estridente ele vira para traz ao tempo que escuta um barulho entre as folhas de arbustos._

_-Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?-fala para si mesmo._

_ HARRY olhou para todos os lados e viu uma silhueta feminina por entre os arbustos, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao a jovem correr em sua direção e para a sua frente._

_De longe Gina via um cavaleiro montado em seu cavalo branco, viu que era sua única chance de fugir do Gina._

_Ela correu em sua direção parando em frente e olhando nos olhos dele, ela estava assustada e tremendo, olhando nos olhos deles pediu._

_-Me ajuda._

_HARRY olhou para a jovem e viu um grande hematoma no rosto, viu aqueles olhos azuis emitirem medo, mas ele não podia botar o ataque a perder, virou e saiu._

_Gina viu quando ele virou e saiu, olhou para os lados e viu Dino bem próximo, quando foi correr Dino já estava do seu lado a esmurrou e puxou para cima do cavalo, ela gritava e esperneava._

_-SOCORRO._

_HARRY olhou para trás e viu ela carregada justamente para o castelo, resolveu que a salvaria e reconquistaria o castelo que era dele, sentiu uma dor quando o desgraçado a esmurrou._


End file.
